Incomplete
by threatmantic
Summary: I didn't know in order to save someone precious to me, that I have to lose one even closer to my heart. –Natsume Hyuuga


Hello. I am so sorry that I am not updating my other stories right now, but I have this idea for a one shot. It is a tragedy, so one character death is involved. Please read and review.

Mikan and friends are 16, and Aoi and Youchi are 13 and Tsubasa and company are 18.

Letter

_Flashback_

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan

**Summary: **I didn't know in order to save someone precious to me, that I have to lose one even closer to my heart. –Natsume Hyuuga

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"You have to be lying!" I exclaimed to the doctor Subaru, "This is impossible!"

"I am sorry Mr. Hyuuga, but your sister Aoi's cancer has resurfaced; she needs a heart donor in order to survive!" The doctor said calmly; my face paled. "Now I assume you need to cope with this, so I will take my leave."

"No, anyone but her. She is the most important person in my life!" I said as a tear cascaded down my cheek. The only other girl besides Mikan that could make me smile was going to die right in front of my eyes.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I stood in shock hearing that Aoi was going to die soon. This can't be true; no it mustn't be true. Aoi always seemed so healthy; a smile was always graced on her face. Tears weld in my eyes. And I guess that is when Natsume noticed I was there.

"Mikan, what the hell are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

My eyes meet with his and he looked like he was angry, "I was coming to talk to you, but I saw that you were busy, and heard the whole thing."

Once again we made eye contact as he shouted, "Get the hell out of here. You have no right to even be here. Aoi is my sister, and was nothing to you. You are just a nuisance, and I hate you. Can't you just leave me and my family alone? They really are none of your business."

"I am sorry," I whispered as I darted out of the hospital room, tears cascaded down. That idiot. Doesn't he know that I love him? How could he say that to me? I know we weren't that close, but hate? My heart felt a pang. Then it all hit me; I could save Aoi.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

What the hell did I just do? The love of my life just ran out crying, because of the words I said to her. How did those words even come out of my mouth? Before she left she whispered sorry and meet my eyes once more. Her eyes were drowning in pain and sadness. In the same day I found out my sister was dying; Mikan and my friendship shattered. Damn it all! I wanted to call out to her, saying I am sorry, but I couldn't swallow my pride. Imai's words keep ringing in my head from that day.

_"Hyuuga, if you have something to say to Mikan, why don't you swallow your pride? It doesn't have any calories," Imai said; her voice dripping with venom. Why had she been so mad?_

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" Aoi said as she walked into the room the doctor and I had talked in. I couldn't mutter a word; all I did was pull her into my embrace. Aoi looked at me, and sensed I was in pain. She did not even say a word. But this time, it didn't change a thing. That's it! In order to keep Aoi alive, I will donate my heart. Then that smile of hers will light up everyone's world.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

Ruka and my eyes widened. "What Mikan? No you can't!" Nogi shouted at her.

"Mikan; please don't do this." Tears were forming in my eyes.

Mikan sighed, "It is too late Hotaru and Ruka-pyon. I already told the Subaru-nii. Natsume would be happy at this choice. After all he loves Aoi, and hates me." My mouth gaped open. Hyuuga does not hate that baka. He loves her. I sighed, what did he do this time?

Nogi spoke up, "Mikan, Natsume does not hate you."

Mikan began crying, "Yes he does; he said so himself. Please you two, don't try to change my decision. It has already been made. I just came here to say goodbye." Then for the first time, all three of us hugged as we cried.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"Doctor Imai, I would like to donate my heart to my sister," I said looking into the Subaru's eyes.

Subaru's eyes softened for unknown reasons, "Well Hyuuga, there is no reason for that. You see, someone else donated a heart to your sister."

I gave a sigh of relieve, "Who?"

Subaru frowned, "She told me to keep that information classified. You will know after the operation. The operation is planned to take place tomorrow. Is that alright with you Mr. Hyuuga?" I nodded my head and smiled; Aoi is going to be okay. But Subaru looked at me with distain as he whispered, "I hope you're happy with this choice."

* * *

**Mikan's POV (the next day)**

"Mikan are you sure about this?" Subaru-nii asked me. I nodded my head readying for the biggest choice of my life, the operation.

"Goodbye Subaru-nii, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Koko, Narumi-sensei, Anna, Nonoko, and Permy. Thank you all for coming; I am sorry I chose this path. Goodbye and goodnight." I whispered loud enough for them to hear. Tears formed in all their eyes, and then I blacked out, but before murmured, "Goodbye Natsume. I love you."

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Ruka sighed with tears in his eyes, "Well Natsume, if you didn't know, the operation was a success. I am sorry Doctor Imai didn't let you see it."

I gave a half-hearted smile as I asked, "Ruka what's wrong?"

Ruka's face darkened, "Mikan's dead." My eyes widened and my ears perked up.

"What?" I asked.

"She is dead Natsume! Dead, as in never coming back. She donated her heart to Aoi to make you happy. She asked Hotaru and me to deliver this letter. Hotaru couldn't face you without beating you to a pulp, so I had to do this alone." Ruka sobbed as he handed me the letter with his hands shaking. I opened the letter and it read:

Dear Natsume,

I am happy the operation was a success. By the time you read this, I will no longer be here on Earth. When you said you hated me, I couldn't bare it. I instantly decided to donate my heart to Aoi. After all, I love you. I would do anything to make you happy. Natsume, your happiness is my happiness. Keep smiling, and I will too.

Goodbye,

Mikan Sakura (Polka)

Tears fell from my eyes. I was crying. The girl I loved died thinking I hated her. She is gone; never coming back. If only, I hadn't said that to her. If only I had realized that although Aoi would be incomplete without a new heart, I would be incomplete without her.

**Two Years Later**

It seems as if the whole world sunk into a depression after Mikan had died. Only a few had finally crawled out of it. Me, I was still stuck, unable to even move. Everyone eventually hooked up a year after she died: Koko and Seaweed, Kitsume and Anna, Nonoko and Yuu, Ruka and Imai, Aoi and Youchi, and Shadow and Misaki. But here I am, waiting. Waiting to be woken up from this bad dream. Waiting to realize she is never coming back. Waiting to get over her. Waiting to finally feel complete. But the sad thing is, I know I never will. I will always be incomplete.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. I would love you if you did. This is only a one-shot.


End file.
